A International Symposium on Cholinergic Mechanisms in Neuropsychopharmacology will be held in Southern California in March 1977, to review recent progress in cholinergic pharmacology and its significance in the context of neuropsychiatric disease. We seek support to assist in the organization of the meeting, in defraying the costs of travel of a selected group of investigators from throughout the world to California, and to record and prepare the Proceedings of the Symposium for publication. We anticipate that the published proceedings will provide an up-to-date and comprehensive review of this field for the scientific community which will expedite the utilization of new information in the biochemistry and pharmacology of cholinergic systems for the development of new therapeutic approaches to the treatment of tardive dyskinesia, Huntington's disease, some forms of schizophrenia and other pathological states potentially involving cholinergic dysfunction.